Shota Love
by DarkDeepWater129
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa made a decision to help Aoi win the beach volleyball tournament, so it's only natural that they practice together in preparation for it, what happens when an accident leads to other, unexpected things... AoixMisaki, LEMON, shota because he's 14, no age change for either of them Maybe a one-shot, depends on reviews


**I feel like I shouldn't be doing this, this is probably quite bad on so many levels, but I'm going to do it anyway… because I'm a sick bastard and I like it.**

**I'm going to give you fair warning right now, this is rated M for a reason, there is legit dirty shota action in here, if you don't like it, don't read it. THIS IS VERY MATURE, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT READY FOR THIS! ITS UBER LEMONY! JUST SAYING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!**

* * *

Amber eyes flashed up as the volleyball flew from her grasp and the smack of her palm against the sturdy sphere echoed in the small little sand court that she had found to train with Aoi for the tournament. The boy was doing well; he didn't need a lot of teaching in order to get a handle on the skills, the only thing that made it a little more difficulty for Misaki was the sand in place of polished gym floors. It was nothing she couldn't handle of course.

She stretched as Aoi took a water break, glad for the bikini that Nagisa had let her borrow, it wasn't cute or stringy, it gave her support and it was easier to move around in, it was meant for sport, not to flatter her figure. All the same, she didn't notice the dark blue eyes trained on her as she arched her back and stretched her arms into the air.

"Tch." The soft sound escaped the teenage boy's lips as a blush covered his cheeks and his eyes darted to the ground, as if the sand was more interesting than the weird super strong girl in front of him.

They were hitting the ball up, passing it to each other, the goal being that the ball wasn't allowed to hit the ground. Misaki's eyes were so trained on the ball she didn't realize that Aoi had become distracted by her smooth thighs and so bumped into the boy in question and they both ended up falling to the ground.

"Uwaa!" Misaki's hand managed to jut out and catch the ball as the other supported her upper body from completely landing on Aoi, but that left their hips pressed against the others, their legs slightly entangled.

Both had an equally red flush on their cheeks as Aoi realized that his early teenage body was already reacting to having an attractive girl on it and his entire face suddenly began to burn as he tried to push Misaki away so she wouldn't feel his growing _problem_.

"Get off me incredibly strong weird woman! You're muscles weigh too much!" "Eh?" Misaki dropped the ball as she attempted to untangle herself from Aoi and as the boy attempted to push the older girl away, his hands ended up groping her delicate, finely shaped breasts.

"WAAaaaHHhhh!" Aoi pulled his hands away so fast he nearly smacked himself in the face, his erection was now distinctly rubbing against Ayuzawa's thigh, his palms still tingled from the soft mounds they had just touched and his brain was absolutely fried at this point so he lay on the ground on the brink of passing out while Misaki attempted to make sense of the situation.

Aoi had been a rare boy, Misaki had initially trusted him because she had thought he was a girl, and she had found it strange that even after she found out his true gender, that trust hadn't gone away. It was easier to tolerate Aoi than any other boys, because he was two years younger, very feminine in his cross dressing ways and his attraction to cuteness, and she found that she didn't mind being around him and that she liked being able to aid him, just like she helped the girls of Seika.

But Misaki was most definitely reminded that Aoi is a boy when she felt something hard rub against her inner thigh and as much of a composed, mature young woman she was, she couldn't help feeling heat pool inside her and a few dirty thoughts cross her mind that she was certain wouldn't translate into actions if she could help it. Once Aoi accidently touched her breasts though, that changed things.

Yes, Misaki has an aversion to men, no, that does not include Aoi… she found that she liked his smaller stature, his delicate skin, his large dark blue eyes, his smooth skin against her own and hadn't even consciously thought about it when her hips shifted so her womanhood was directly pressing against Aoi's erection.

Misaki's jaw dropped slightly, her lips forming a small 'O' as she rubbed herself slowly against the hardness of the boy beneath her. "AUUGH!" Aoi's eyes had snapped open as his hands clawed slightly at the air in an attempt to hold onto something, the pleasure completely overwhelming his senses.

Misaki took Aoi's outstretched hands and completely against her better judgment, going against the rational part of her mind screaming at her to stop this perverted business with this young boy, she kissed him, digging her tongue into his mouth and rolling her hips against his own.

Aoi truly thought that his face would permanently become red with the way things were going. Everything was so hot, he felt dizzy and so good; he never thought a simple accident would lead to this. He found his hips bucking up to meet Misaki's he found his heart pounding, knowing he was doing this with an older woman, with none other than Misaki!

Closing his eyes, he melted against Misaki's passionate kisses and was quite thankful for his expertise in woman's clothing as he found it easy to take off Misaki's bikini top. He had to try twice to swallow the lump in his throat as he gazed at Misaki's chest, even though they were small, they were cute, and that was much better in his eyes than large breasted women.

Misaki's fingers dug into the sand as Aoi's small hot tongue lapped at her nipple as he pushed himself up to his elbows, his tongue swirling slowly, causing a low moan to escape Misaki's lips, her rational thoughts finally shutting up completely as she tilted her head back and bucked faster against Aoi's hips, his pace picking up to match her own as he sucked on her hard pert pink nipple before he finally pushed her onto her back and latched his mouth onto her other mound, his hand coming up to cup and massage the breast whose nipple was already treated, swollen and dark from the ministrations of Aoi's lips and tongue.

Misaki's hands helped to remove Aoi's shorts; he hardly hesitated in helping her remove them. He was very glad that the abandoned sand volleyball court they had found was completely isolated from everyone else, even more so than Nagisa's shop, so no one would interrupt their training, or in this case, their love-making.

Her breathing was so irregular her chest hurt, her fingers buried themselves into raven locks as the younger boy's soft lips and sinful tongue lapped at her sensitive nipples until she couldn't take it anymore and nearly threw him onto his back. Aoi would never admit it, but Miaski's aggressiveness was actually quite a turn on, his throbbing erection wobbled with the force of the push, but he quickly became distracted with Misaki's bikini bottom slipping off, her nude body leaning over his own.

She picked up Aoi's left leg, bending it close to his body as she spread her legs and slowly sucked the younger boy's erection into her wet, needy folds. Crying out at the initial pain of penetration, she felt Aoi's hands brush her cheeks, his own flaming pink, his expression a mixture of worry and pleasure, causing her to smile softly. Kissing his soft palm, she waited a moment for her body to become used to having something inside it, before she began to move herself against him.

"Ugh Uh Ah hah Agh Hah AH!" Small noises, pants, moans, erotic sounds that should not leave such a young boy's mouth fell out in time with their erratic thrusting. Misaki was absolutely aroused, the younger boy so completely under her control, so absolutely deliciously forbidden and weak and in need of her. The smack of skin against skin echoed louder than the volleyball making contact with her hand as her breasts jiggled slightly with their wild movements, Aoi's eyes glued to her, moving from her glittering amber eyes, her pink luscious lips, her small, round breasts, then down to the sight of Misaki's cunt swallowing his erection over and over again. It drove him insane.

His trembling hands clutched at the older girl as she kissed his him deeply, his delicate lips quickly becoming swollen with the force of their kisses, their tongues entangling together, with Misaki always emerging as the dominant. The smack of their lips, the squish of Misaki's fluids around Aoi's dick, the taste of each other's saliva, Misaki's grip on Aoi's hands as their fingers lay entangled above Aoi's head as his lifted leg moved with Misaki's thrusts so she could shove all of him inside her, it was almost too much.

"Ngh Ugh Uh uh Ah ah Hah Ah!" Misaki's pants were hot gusts against Aoi's ear, her hard nipples and soft breasts rubbing against his small chest, the friction of his length getting eaten by her hot womanhood so many times, he could feel a hot coil of pleasure pooling in his abdomen as he mindlessly began to whisper, "Ah Mi-Misa I-I'm gon-na I-I can't Uh hold on uh uh gon-na ah hah cum!"

Misaki grunted as she grinded her hips against the boy's hips underneath her, "Just hah a little bit ngh longer A-Aoi, hah…" Aoi clenched his eyes shut as he continued to meet Misaki's thrusts, his hands tightening their hold on Misaki's as he tried to keep himself from cumming too soon.

"AUGH! YES!" Ayuzawa threw her head back in pleasure as she bucked her hips against Aoi's once more, shoving his erection up against her sweet spot once more, making her walls tighten and her juices flow hard, sucking Aoi's length in and holding it there tight, causing the boy to cry out, "MISAKI!" and ejaculate, his seed releasing hard and fast inside her.

Aoi fell limp with exhaustion; Misaki pulled herself off the boy and lay down beside him, their hearts still beating fast, eyes glazed with post orgasmic bliss. When they both gradually felt the fog of ecstasy lift, they turned their faces to look at each other.

Misaki smiled sheepishly as Aoi flushed a bright scarlet before Misaki sat up and stood onto her feet, she easily took Aoi's hand and helped him to his feet as well, the boy too shocked about what had just occurred between them, his thoughts running over the whole thing over and over again, playing it in his mind, making his member twitch and he himself remain speechless as Misaki led him to the water.

"Lets get cleaned up and we can call it a day," The water was cool, but not so that it caused either of them to jump at the feeling of it touching their skin. They submerged themselves slowly, Misaki ducking her head under the water and running her fingers through her hair as she smiled softly, washing herself languidly as Aoi watched, the cool water helped to control his small ache at he memory of what just happened and he did his best to keep his eyes off the woman he just had sex with and made sure to thoroughly clean himself, he couldn't come back smelling like cum.

Once they finished, they washed their bathing suits in the sea water as well and put them on with a little bit of trouble, the wet material harder to get on that when it's dry. As Ayuzawa was putting her hair up, Aoi moved close to her and stood on his tiptoes to give her a kiss on the lips. Misaki smiling and wrapped her arms around the boy's waist, as Aoi wrapped his arms around Misaki's neck and the kiss deepened, lips parting to allow tongues to stroke against each other and the swapping of saliva as Aoi's cheeks flamed and Misaki's flush a slight pink.

They parted and Aoi got back on his feet properly as he fidgeted slightly, looking at a sea shell on the sand a few feet away from them.

He blushed a dark shade of red and whispered, "That was…that was…amazing…"

Misaki smiled and kissed Aoi's forehead, "Aoi is just too cute…" Much to the boy's surprise, that felt much better than a whole world of guys saying 'Aoi-chan is super cute', and he felt himself crave more of the older, weird girl's attention.

Misaki took Aoi's hand and led him back towards Nagisa's shop, not saying anything when Aoi pulled his hand away, flushing slightly and looking away as they approached the others.

"Yosh! We're ready for the tournament tomorrow!" Misaki's declaration was full of energy and Aoi found himself heading to his bedroom, ready for a shower and a full night of sleep, knowing his dreams would be plagued with shining amber eyes.

* * *

**So guys... this is kinda surprising, this is my first straight lemon, I've only ever written boyxboy lemon before this... **

**I would really like to know what you guys think, I hope this baby doesn't get me deleted...cuz that would suck... **

**Love y'all, I'll try updating more now that it's summer, promise**

**~DDW129**


End file.
